Hidden Dreams
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker is living out her dreams by painting. When Jarod finds her secret drawings, he’s in for the biggest surprise of his life!


**Hidden Dreams.**

_By Miss P_

_Summary: Miss Parker is living out her dreams by painting. When Jarod finds her secret drawings, he's in for the biggest surprise of his life!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story, and I'm not getting paid for writing it._

The Centre  
Miss Parker's office

It had been more than a week since they'd heard anything from Jarod, and Miss Parker was bored. Slowly she left her place by the window and walked to sit down at her desk.

She scanned the room to make sure she was alone; than she opened one of her drawers and took out a sketchpad she'd hidden. She opened it and smiled down at the man smiling back at her. The drawing was almost finished, only a few adjustments needed to be done.

She seized a pencil and begun working with the portrait.

Miss Parker was so caught up by what she was doing, she didn't realize that Sydney and Brootsentered and came up behind her.

"I didn't know you were so good at drawing Parker," Sydney said, breaking the silence.

Miss Parker turned her head and gave the men a startled look. For a moment she was paralysed, she just kept on staring at them.

When she realized what just happened she quickly turned her sketchpad up side down.

"What are you doing here? Anything on Jarod?" she asked, immediately realizing she sounded a little too eager. She bit her lower lip, cursing to herself quietly.

"No Miss Parker," Broots said.

Sydney reached down to pick up the sketchpad. Miss Parker put her hand on it, glaring at him.

"Why don't you want us to see it? It's a beautiful picture," Sydney said.

Miss Parker sighed, removing her hand. They'd already seen it, so what the hell?

"Oh my god! Jarod should see this, it looks exactly like him! You're really good at this Miss Parker," Broots said, giving her a big smile.

Miss Parker just sighed, leaning her forehead in her hands. Why did they have to see that? If it had been anyone else but Jarod, it wouldn't have mattered. What if they started to understand? Silently she tanked god she didn't include herself in the picture.

Meanwhile at Miss Parker's house

Jarod slowly left the room, giving the small black box on the living room table one last look. He would really like to see the look on Miss Parker's face when she opened it. It had been Catherine's. Jarod smiled to himself, he knew it would mean a lot to Parker.

Jarod looked at his watch, it was late. He really should get out of there before Miss Parker came home.

Suddenly he spotted a soft ray of light coming from the room Miss Parker kept locked up, her mother's room. He gave the door a puzzled look, slowly walking up to it and tried to open it. Of course it was looked. By now Jarod was really curious.

He had to see what was in there!

After a while he'd managed to get the lock opened. With a smile, he pushed the door open and walked inside.

Jarod couldn't help but gasp out loud as he looked through the room.

He had to close his eyes, but when he reopened them, it was still there. He slowly closed the door and walked further into the room. He couldn't believe his eyes!

Everywhere he looked, there were different paintings and drawings of him and Miss Parker, or just him. A black book caught his attention, curiously he opened it. The first drawing was when they were kids at the Centre. Jarod smiled as he watched the children kissing, his first kiss! Than there was one picture when they were older, and still kissing.

Jarod started to look through the book. Every painting was of him and Miss Parker in different positions. Kissing, hugging, in the shower, in bed… Jarod almost blushed as he kept on looking at the more and more intimate pages. But one thing was sure; Miss Parker was a hell of an artist! He'd never seen anyone draw like this.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. Startled he spun around, looking straight into Miss Parker's pale eyes. Anxiously, he scanned the room, what the hell was he going to do now?

Miss Parker quickly let her eyes wander through the room, they stopped on the opened black book behind Jarod. Her eyes widened as she realized he'd seen all of those drawings. He'd seen everything! What the hell was she going to do now?

This was the most embarrassing moment in her life. All her secrets, all her dreams were exposed. Miss Parker bit her lower lip, she just couldn't believe it! She wanted to be mad, to scream and throw him out, but somehow she couldn't. Instead they just stood there, staring at each other dumbly.

Jarod was first to recover from the shock. When he saw Miss Parker's stunned look, he couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't think you could draw Miss Parker, but these are really good! I have to say I'm flattered," Jarod smirked.

Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She just kept on staring at him.

"You look a little embarrassed, why is that?" Jarod taunted, letting his eyes sweep through the room.

Miss Parker whined, looking down at her feet. "Get out Jarod," she said, still not looking at him.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Jarod asked. He started to realize what this meant. This actually meant Miss Parker was having feelings for him, really hot feelings! These drawings were a way to be close to him, to have him near, in the only way she knew she could. It was her dreams, her fantasies, her longing to be with him. Jarod smiled, he knew he was right. And he was glad he'd found out, maybe he could make her realize this could be more than a hidden dream.

Instead of following Miss Parker's order, he walked closer to her and put one of his hands behind her neck. Miss Parker looked up at him. For a moment their eyes met.

"It doesn't have to be a dream Parker," Jarod whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Miss Parker was speechless. She couldn't believe any of this was happening.

"Let me stay tonight, I'll make all of your dreams and fantasies come true," Jarod said with a big smile.

Miss Parker shook her head.

"Oh come on, you can't pretend you don't want it. These drawings in there are pretty damn hot!" Jarod laughed as he saw the look on Miss Parker's face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Parker; it would be a lie to say I never had fantasies about you, but then again, who wouldn't?"

"Shut up Jarod!" Miss Parker snapped. But Jarod just kept on smiling at her. Miss Parker sighed, shifting her weight to her other leg. She gave the room a quick look, than she turned to Jarod.

"Do you have any idea of how this feels for me? It's private! And I was planning on letting it stay that way. Just because I've done these paintings, doesn't mean I feel anything for you. And even if I did, it's not any of your damn business! So leave me alone," she said harshly. She sighed, she didn't want to fight with him, she didn't even want him to leave, but that was the only way.

Jarod slowly started to walk towards the door.

"You say a word to anyone about this, you're dead," Miss Parker snarled.

"I won't," Jarod said without turning around.

Suddenly he stopped. With his back still turned to Miss Parker he started to talk. "And, Parker… I understand how you must be feeling right now. But you're wrong, it is my business," he slowly turned and walked up to Miss Parker again. Before she had time to react he started to kiss her.

First Miss Parker tried to fight him, but as he went on, letting his hands caress her through her clothes, she lost control of herself. She couldn't stop him anymore. She knew she should, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

As Jarod slid one of his hands under her blouse she knew she was lost.

And somehow she knew this night would be something she would remember for the rest of her life.

Tonight all her dreams would come true…

**_: The End :_**


End file.
